


You're All Mine

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 30 Smut Prompts [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 4, Quickies, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, flirty banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: 30 Smut Prompts: Bellamy/Echo with the prompt "shower sex"Bellamy and Echo have been secretly hooking up for a while but it may not stay a secret for much longer





	You're All Mine

“I’ll be back in a bit guys.” Echo calls out before she takes in a breath feeling like she needs to catch her breath after all the sparring they had been doing. She also was sweaty and disgusting so she’ll shower up before they have dinner.

Bellamy watches her start to go before he pushes his hair out of his face. “Well if she’s going there’s no one here left to kick my ass. I think I’ll go lay down until it’s time to eat.”

Murphy rolls his eyes, “Whatever we’re gonna practice maybe by tomorrow I’ll have Monty ready to kick your ass this time tomorrow. What do you say do you want to go another round?”

Monty gives Bellamy a look before he looks back to Murphy. “Fine but Harper is going to referee this I don’t want any more cheating.”

“Good luck Monty!” Bellamy calls out as he walks away. He starts to make his way like he’s going towards his bedroom though when he’s out of the line of sight he veers his path going instead to the shower room. He looks back over his shoulder before he opens the door and goes in shutting it quietly behind him.

Echo is starting to strip when she hears him walk in. She smirks as she turns to look at Bellamy. “That took you long enough.” She tells him before she pulls him in closer giving him a kiss. “I almost got into the shower without you.”

“I’m happy that you didn’t,” Bellamy says before kissing her back. “Monty is gonna cover for us so we’ve got plenty of time.” Monty was the only one who knew about their secret relationship. He only knew about it because he’d walked in on them once he helped every now and then so they’d have alone time.

“You’re talking too much- take off your clothes.” Echo tells him before she pulls away and finishes stripping before she turns on the water.

Bellamy stops watching as Echo takes off the rest of her clothes drinking in that beautiful body. She’s so perfect he doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of her as his eyes go from one beautiful curve to the next.

Echo looks back from the water to Bellamy who still hasn’t stripped. She smirks and goes over to pull off his belt and unzipped his pants. “I told you to get undressed.” She tells him her voice hard though she has a smirk on her lips.

Bellamy loves that hard voice especially when she’s using it to boss him around the thought of it alone makes him hard. He pulls off his shirt and toes out of his shoes before his pants drop with her help. “Fuck I need you.” He tells her before he pulls her in for another kiss.

Echo hooks her fingers into his boxers before pulling them down as they kiss. When they pull away she looks up at him with needy eyes. “Then have me I’m all yours.” 

Bellamy meets her eyes beforehand move to Echo lifting her up. Her legs wrap around his waist and he steps out of his boxers before taking her to the shower. He presses her against the wall water hitting them both as he thrusts right into her.

Echo lets out a moan moving a hand into his now wet locks.”Fuck- right there.”She tells him trying to lift her hips so she can feel more of him.

Bellamy puts a hand to still her hips before looking at Echo. “Let me take care of you.” He tells her before pulling all the way out then thrusting back in slowly. “Fuck you feel so good, Echo.” He praised before he starts to thrust in and out picking up the pace a bit more.

With less control Echo lets out hand move to slide up the wall letting out a string of rather pleased words in Trigedesleng between breathy moans. Her other hand was tangled into those curls she loved so much giving him gentle tugs each time he hit the right spot. Still, it isn’t enough she wants harder rougher faster. “More.” She demands as her hips arch forward.

Most people wouldn’t know if she meant harder or faster maybe deeper but Bellamy knew she wanted all of it. He ducks his head into the crook of her neck and starts to thrust faster letting out moans as he does so. “Fuck- fuck.” He says and it’s all he can say he moves to rub a calloused thumb over her clit starting to circle it as he thrusts.

The thumb on her clit sends sparks through Echo’s body and she lets out a louder cry. She hadn’t meant that God she didn’t mean to be so loud she has to wonder if it was louder than the sound of the running water if someone heard.

Clearly, Bellamy wasn’t thinking about it as his thrusts get sloppier focusing on his own orgasm. He thrusts in a few more times before pulling out and coming on her stomach. He starts to catch his breath before smiling at her. “We should shower together more often.” He tells her giving her a kiss before setting her down.

Echo smirks starting to clean herself off. “Maybe instead of showering we could… train after everyone goes to bed?” She suggested to him with a wink. They shouldn’t do it on the training mat again it’s how Monty caught them in the first place but she just couldn’t resist.

“Fine but when we train I want you to be on top… of your instructing,” Bellamy tells her with a smile. It’s a lame line he nearly cringes saying it but clearly, it gets the point across it’s obvious just by the look in Echo’s eyes as she thinks of what to do. He finishes cleaning off then gets out of the shower and dries himself off before getting his clothes back on.

Echo comes out shortly after him turning off the water and drying herself. “I’ll see you later to train then.” She says before she starts to pull her clothes back on.

Bellamy smirks and starts to head out, “I’ll see you then-” He stops though bumping into someone. He turns to look and sees Emori standing there. 

Emori wrinkles her nose looking at Bellamy’s wet hair. “I thought that Echo was the one taking a shower…” She stops and looks past Bellamy letting out a smirk. “I knew it.”

Bellamy looks at Emori then back to Echo. “We really need to be more careful.” He tells her though there’s a proud little smile on his face as he does so.

“I think it may be time to just tell them,” Echo says before she finishes getting dressed walking over to the door.

“You’re right- it is time.” Bellamy agrees putting a hand around her waist and pulling her down the hall.

“Shower is all yours Emori.” Echo calls out before looking back at Bellamy. “And you are all mine.”


End file.
